


The Way You Look Tonight (Prologue)

by Bananase221



Series: Murphy's Music [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy learns Murphy's Music Language, Bellamy loves Murphy, Crack?, Domestic, Fluff, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphy Shows Emotions Through Song, Murphy is Insecure, Murphy loves music, Will add more tags as I go, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananase221/pseuds/Bananase221
Summary: Bellamy comes home from work earlier than usual and finds that his usually nearly emotionless boyfriend has a thing for singing and dancing around to Frank Sinatra. Murphy never wanted him to find out, but realizes it might be for the better.





	The Way You Look Tonight (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I used the song "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra.
> 
> This is currently unedited, but I wanted to test out the first chapter and see how it's received!

The Way You Look Tonight

      Murphy smiles to himself as he sets the record down on the player. He begins swaying and singing along as the first deep, smooth tones of Frank Sinatra floats around him, his smile growing as he indulges in his secret fantasy. His boyfriend, Bellamy, was at work, leaving him peacefully alone to take in his guilty pleasure. He feels lighter than he has in a long time as he listens to dreamy song after dreamy song, his body moving naturally to the beat, swaying and dancing.

      Murphy knows he’s insecure, but that feeling of not being good enough seems to float away when he’s dancing alone in the apartment. He doesn’t know why he can’t show this side of himself to Bellamy, and for a mere second thinks that today will be the day he lets him in on his little secret. But then the anxiety is back and he vows to keep it to himself forever, not wanting Bellamy to laugh or think him any more childish than he already does. He giggles to himself as he forgets the way he feels inferior to Bellamy, the way his mother used to abuse him, and the way he feels responsible for his father’s death.  He feels like he’s floating and he never wants to stop, but knows he’ll have to soon, before Bellamy gets home and he has to hide away this little secret part of him.

      He grabs the broom next, swaying with it like he imagines he and Bellamy might do when they hopefully get married one day; a beautiful ceremony followed by two beautiful boys, one who always has been, and the only who had finally been able to shed the parts of himself that made him doubt. Murphy sighed happily as his favourite song came on the player next. The gentle, crooning tones of “The Way You Look Tonight” drip out of Sinatra’s lips and into the ears of the hopeless romantic gliding across the floor, an expression filled with a sense of joy and peace never seen by another human being.

      Bellamy watches with fondness as the man he long ago fell in love with poured his heart out into Frank Sinatra’s music. He had gotten the days mixed up for his shift and had come home to see Murphy flailing his gorgeous way around their kitchen. At first, he had tried not to laugh and was going to tease him about it later until he realized that Murphy looked the most at ease that he’d ever seen him an felt that familiar feeling of fondness and love flutter in his chest, bringing a tender smile to his lips. He takes in the adorably cute sight of the sarcastic and very rarely smiley man dancing and giggling in front of him and something takes over him as he sees Murphy’s body language change the second the song changed to “The Way You Look Tonight”. He watches the dreamy expression come across his face as he picks up the broom, swaying, and croons along spectacularly well to the beautiful song.

      Murphy’s eyes widen, and his face goes dark red the second he feels Bellamy’s hands gently remove the broom from between his now clenched fingers, refusing to look his lover in the eyes. “Murphy… look at me.” Bellamy murmurs with a hint of amusement Murphy immediately hates. He feels Bellamy’s long, warm fingers brush his chin and he jerks away, shoving against Bellamy’s chest, trying to get far away from him as the hot rush of embarrassment fills him. _If only he’d been home later. He wouldn’t have had to see me looking like an idiot._

      “ _John_.” Bellamy’s voice impatient and insistent as he grabs his arm and yanks him into his chest, murmuring the words into his ears. “ _Look at me_.” Murphy doesn’t fight his time when he feels Bellamy’s fingers cradle his chin and he allows his jaw to be tilted, looking into the man’s eyes almost defiantly, surprised that he wanted to be near him after all this.

      “What, Bellamy?” Murphy grunts as he looks away from the emotion he didn’t want to read in his eyes.

      “Dance with me, John.” Bellamy takes Murphy’s no-longer-tense arms and holds him in a waltz position, swaying slightly as he stares into Murphy’s eyes. Murphy tenses and goes to pull away until he hears Bellamy’s quiet hum of the music and he automatically takes a step closer, listening as his deep baritone feels his ear.

      “Stop making fun of me.” Murphy mutters, heat taking over his face once more.

      “I’m not making fun of you. Dance with me.” Bellamy murmurs as he begins singing the words to Murphy.

      Murphy jerks his gaze up off the floor to look at Bellamy, scanning his face for reassurance, and finding that fondness overpowers the amusement in the twist up of his lips into a faint smirk that never seems to leave. Bellamy gives him a gently smile and kisses him softly before pulling him in closer to his body, nearly embracing him as they begin to actually follow the waltz-y swing-y steps of a sort-of-waltz. Murphy’s tension begins to slowly drift away once again against the warm comforting chest of his lover and protector, soon resting his head against his strong chest as Bellamy’s arm tightens around his back, pulling him closer still, pressing his head down into Murphy’s shoulder.

      They sway together, trapped in a loving embrace until the song comes to an end, Bellamy pulling back with a soft smile and Murphy’s anxiety and embarrassment arising twofold.  “ _John_.” Bellamy says insistently, feeling Murphy’s back tense up against his arm that was still cradling him. “I love you.”

      “I love you to…” Murphy murmurs, then fidgets, not knowing what to do.

      “I love seeing this side of you. You were so happy and carefree when I came in.” Bellamy is hesitant, not wanting to spook his boyfriend.

      “Yeah.” is all Murphy says, not wanting to elaborate.

      “What’s wrong?” Bellamy whispers, hovering his hands over Murphy’s body until he can trail his hands gently down his arms in a comforting manner.

      “Nothing.”

      “I know there is.”

      “Bellamy, it’s nothing.”

      “I’m stubborn, remember.” Bellamy chuckles, pressing his forehead against his temple, nosing his cheek.

      “And I’m more stubborn.” Murphy smirks.

      “But I have the puppy-dog eyes.” Bellamy grins at seeing the signature smirk.

      “Don’t you dare.” Murphy says and Bellamy pouts anyways, causing Murphy’s face to break into a smile similar to earlier that he immediately tries to cover up.

      “Hey, no. Stop hiding your happy face from me. I really want to see it.” Bellamy’s brows are furrowed in concern and his large hands move up to cup Murphy’s face softly. Murphy mutters something unintelligible and Bellamy frowns. “I don’t speak mouse, what was that?”

      This draws a playful glare from Murphy before he looks down, sighing. “Don’t want you to think I’m childish. You’re perfect and I know I’m not good enough for you.”

      He’s confused at the horror that flashes across Bellamy’s face. “What, Bell?”

      “John. I love you so much and I had no idea you thought that. I’m a failure as a boyfriend if I can’t make my boyfriend comfortable enough around me to be able to tell me when he’s feeling this way. And I’m far from perfect, Murph. I’ve made so many mistakes, but I promise you that I’ve never thought of you as one of them. I _love you_ and you’re the first person I’ve ever dated that I’ve been able to say that to.” Bellamy’s voice is hard and compassionate as Murphy stares at him with wide eyes.

      “I… I am? But I’m screwed up, Bellamy. And I’m too childish for you. You’re too good for me.” Murphy shakes his head, trying to move out of Bellamy’s space but Bellamy just moves in closer.

      “No. No, you’re not too childish for me. And you’re not too good for me. You are just right for me. And I think _you’re_ perfect. Every day with you I find out things that make me fall in love with you more. Like today with the dancing.” Bellamy kisses Murphy’s forehead. “What can I do so that you’ll look like that around me?” Bellamy asks.

      “What?” Murphy asks, confusion drawing his brows together.

      “When you were dancing… you looked so carefree, you were just you and you looked so happy and at peace with the world. When you’re around everyone else, including me, you clam up. I just want to see you happy and I felt so honored today to be able to finally see that side of you.” Bellamy blushes.

      “You… really like me as… myself? Like when I dance around to stupid music and sing and _giggle_. You like that?” Murphy’s voice is incredulous as he stares deep into Bellamy’s eyes waiting to read the truth there.

      Bellamy smiles so lovingly at Murphy that he feels like he can’t breathe. “ _Yes_. I love you for whoever you are, and I love every side of you as much as the other. And as much as I want you to be like this always, I’ll also be perfectly happy if you only show this side to me. It makes me happy to know that I get to come home to and love and cuddle and just _be with_ this beautiful side of you that no one else knows you have. Do you think you can do me that honor? It doesn’t have to be now, but someday?”

      Murphy tucks himself back into Bellamy’s chest, contentment settling within him and he hugs him close. He sighs as he feels Bellamy’s arms wind tight around him, resting his head on top of his and kissing his hair in that gentle way he always does. “Yeah. Yeah I think I can.” Murphy’s smile has never been so wide or so genuine. Bellamy smiles, his heart fluttering as he catches sight of Murphy’s grin. In that moment they both realized that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
